


Gravity Universe: Book Three

by Gravity_Universe_Fanfic



Series: Gravity Universe [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Gen, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Stress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity_Universe_Fanfic/pseuds/Gravity_Universe_Fanfic
Summary: Steven stays in Gravity Falls again. Connie stays with him because of past events. Dipper doesn’t want to talk about his last summers and Mabel tries to tell Steven as much as she can. Stan and Ford tries to console Dipper but, he insists that he doesn’t need help. Steven knows how he feels.Bill plans his next attack.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Gravity Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767139
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Gravity Universe: Book Three

**Author's Note:**

> Book Three of Gravity Universe! 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait. I’ve been busy with pre-school preparation. Also, sorry if my writing isn’t as good as the two other parts. I still kind of have to plan this.
> 
> Enjoy the part!
> 
> My Instagram is gravity_universe_fanfic if you want to follow, I would appreciate it!

“I’m really glad you can stay with me this summer.” Steven said, looking back and forth from the road and to Connie.

“Yeah! I’m really hoping to know the Pines more.”

“I’m sure you’ll love them.”

Steven smiled as Connie rummaged through her things.

The headache that bothered Steven was back and it made him stop the car. Connie was startled when the car suddenly stopped.

“Steven?! Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah... sorry.” Steven raised his head.

He felt some blood on his head and his beanie. Connie gave him a cloth and looked around.

“You’re lucky that there’s no one else on this road. Someone could have been hurt.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. As long as you’re okay then, I am too.”

Steven smiled and started the car again. He frowned and looked at Connie, who was staring outside of the window. He was wondering if he should tell her.

—————

The giant sign with the words _Gravity Falls_ came into view. Connie stared in awe but, Steven looked away, focusing on the road.

They arrived at the Mystery Shack. Steven stopped the car and got off the car. He opened the door for Connie and they looked at the Mystery Shack. 

“Been a while huh?” Connie started.

“Yeah...” Steven felt his horn underneath his beanie.

“Something wrong?” Connie leaned over.

“Uhh... nope. I’m okay.” Steven chuckled nervously.

Connie frowned and looked back at the Mystery Shack. A big window was at the front and they saw Mabel looking out. Connie waved and Mabel screamed, muffled from the window. Steven smiled as they heard thumping from inside. Mabel continued screaming and jumped on Connie, falling to the ground.

“Hey Mabel! Nice to see you again.” Connie patted her head.

“Oh my gosh!! We’re gonna have so much fun! We’re gonna go hiking and do crafts and...” Mabel seemed to ramble on about the activities.

Dipper came outside and waved to Steven. Steven waved back and smiled.

“So... still wearing that beanie?” Dipper asked.

“Well, yeah... seemed like a good look.”

Awkward silence. Dipper walked to Mabel and Connie who were on the ground and picked up Mabel, who was still rambling on.

“You broke her. I’m just gonna take her inside. You can come in.”

Dipper dragged Mabel inside and Steven and Connie followed. Dipper gave Mabel a glass of water. 

“So, we only have one other room upstairs for you guys.”

Steven and Connie blushed.

“B-both of us?” Connie flustered.

“I-I just thought t-that I would sleep on the c-couch again.”

“Well, since Grunkle Stan and Ford are back, Stan’s taking the couch.”

“Oh...”

“I mean... I wouldn’t want Steven to be sleeping somewhere unconfortable... right?” Connie turned to Steven, who was turning as red as a tomato.

“Uhh... umm... yeah...” Steven stuttered.

“Actually, I probably gotta tell you... there’s only one bed.” Dipper pointed out.

Steven and Connie both blushed. 

“O-one bed?” Connie was turning more red.

“Uhh... I’ll just s-sleep in the c-car...” Steven stuttered as he walked to the door.

Mabel jumped between him and door and didn’t let him leave. She grinned and looked at Connie.

“Guess you’re sharing a bed!!” Mabel cried, which made Steven and Connie explode with embarrassment.

“C’mon, I’ll show you to your room then.” Dipper said, dragging both of them upstairs, Mabel tagging along behind them.

—————

Steven and Connie’s room that good but, it wasn’t bad either. One twin bed which could fit both of them, a small desk on the side with a lamp, which seemed to be flickering. A large window on the front, light beaming from outside.

“It’s... nice...” Connie finally said. 

“Y-yeah...” Steven said, examining the room.

“Well, it’s getting dark you guys. You can put your stuff over there.” Dipper pointed to beside the bed.

“Uhh... o-okay.” Steven replied, putting two suitcases on the floor. 

“Thanks for letting us stay here.” Connie said with a wave. 

“Yeah. No problem. Have a nice night!” Dipper waved back and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Steven and Connie blushed and looked at each other. Connie tucked her loose hair behind her ear, biting her lower lip. Steven looked away. 

“Well... goodnight, Steven.” Connie said as she laid down on the bed. 

“Goodnight, Connie.” Steven responded as he laid down beside her. “I’ll... see you in the morning.”

“Mmhm... I love you Steven.” 

“I-I love you too.” Steven blushed and stuttered.


End file.
